Una pequeña esperanza
by Tsurumi
Summary: El destino se encargó de demostrarme lo difícil que puede ser la vida y lo complicado que puede ser para mi soportarla, pero tú mano apareciendo como un torbellino intentando ayudarme fue lo único que me pudo sacar de esa oscuridad. "Te convertiste en mi esperanza, Victor"


Mucho tiempo sin escribir un fanfic para compartir con el mundo y como no de Yuri on Ice 3 y mi pareja amada 3 Victuuri

La historia está basada en el mundo del patinaje pero un par de años antes del anime cuando Yuuri vivía en Detroit, sería algo así como un universo alterno.

No los molesto mas con mis comentarios y solo espero que lo disfruten~

* * *

 **Pequeña Esperanza**

Nada estaba funcionando bien este último tiempo, ni siquiera en lo que más ponía todas mis fuerzas y esfuerzo estaba dando frutos, quedé fuera de esta temporada de forma realmente temprana y solo me mantengo aquí entrenando por mi fuerza de voluntad. Aunque ya no sé cuánto tiempo más esta me acompañe.

Me distraje en la mitad de mi entrenamiento y terminé cayendo en un salto sencillo, eso no distaría de la normalidad si no fuera porque ahora estoy en el hospital mientras enyesan mi brazo izquierdo, caí con toda mi fuerza y el hueso no resistió mucho mas. Esto sería un problema terrible para cualquiera a estas alturas pero por mi inutilidad en esta última temporada no era tan importante, quizá solo sea una señal para detenerme.

-Podrías tomarte un descanso e ir a ver el final de la temporada

Intentó animarme mi entrenador mientras salíamos del hospital, asentí solo para no seguir con esa conversación que no llevará a nada en este momento, insistió diciéndome que volviera al hotel que el clima estaba amenazando con lluvia pero no lo escuché, incluso aun usando mi ropa deportiva comencé a caminar por las calles de Detroit. Este año el final de temporada se estaba llevando en esta misma ciudad, debe de estar lleno de celebridades que son capaces de deslumbrar en este mundo, lleno de personas que son fuertes y pueden mostrar todo su poder en la pista de hielo, lleno de gente exitosa y no tan patética como yo. Hasta esta mañana pensaba ir a darme una vuelta y ver los programas cortos que empezaban hoy, tenía boletos desde hace bastante tiempo, pero tras esta tonta caída y esta señal divina que me obligaba a detenerme, supongo que lo mejor es no ir o podría dañarme aun mas mentalmente al ver la enorme brecha entre ellos y yo.

Estaba caminando por un enorme parque cuando esa llamada llegó, no era una que esperara, el veterinario de Vicchan me llamó urgente diciéndome que su enfermedad había empeorado, y aunque esta mañana cuando fui a verlo antes del entrenamiento pude ver como mejoraba de algún modo, ahora me llamaban con esta terrible noticia, me giré en mi propio eje y comencé a correr a toda velocidad por las calles ignorando como mi brazo aun dolía por lo brusca que era mi carrera, ignorando a las personas que me miraban extraño por correr tan desesperado por la calle e ignorando esa copiosa lluvia que comenzaba a calar mis huesos, tenía que llegar a ese lugar a como diera lugar.

Todo está realmente mal con mi vida como para que tu también me abandones, por favor Vicchan espérame, por favor no me abandones, por favor no te rindas, por favor…

Corrí lleno de desesperación dejando mis energías en esa carrera hasta que llegué a la clínica veterinaria, entré realmente asustado y entonces la recepcionista me reconoció. Su cara me lo dijo todo, sentí mis piernas flaquear, pero mordiendo mis labios intenté aguantar, escuché sus palabras que venían con esa noticia que menos deseaba escuchar, ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera alcancé a estar a su lado en un momento así, ni siquiera fui lo suficientemente bueno para ti, ni siquiera fui capaz de llegar y despedirme de algún modo, siquiera pude estar hasta al final a tu lado, solo puedo pensar en lo terrible que soy.

Pude verlo, pero no reaccioné, estaba ahí tirado en una camilla de metal realmente horrible inerte, ya no movía su pecho de arriba a abajo ya no estaba ahí para saltarme encima y comenzar a lengüetearme como bienvenida, solo estaba ahí su pequeño cuerpo reducido a un simple cadáver.

-Perdóname…

Fue lo único que salió de mis labios, el veterinario me habló de tantas cosas, de que debía hacer, solo asentí y pagué todo lo que debía pagar, y salí de ese terrible lugar, sentí como el agua volvía a mojarme por completo, di un par de pasos y sentí como la desesperación se apoderaba completamente de mi, las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer con desesperación, realmente dolía, la fuerza me abandonó, terminé de rodillas en el suelo del estacionamiento de la clínica, llorando.

Vicchan… ¿Por qué tenía que pasarte algo así? Tú solo eras un pequeño cachorro lleno de energías que corría por todos lados, que me recibía de esos infernales entrenamientos moviendo su cola y saltando sobre mí para lengüetearme lleno de amor, no hiciste nada malo para que esto te estuviese pasando, realmente nada malo… solo yo soy el culpable de todo, ¿Por qué tienes que pagar tu también por mis errores? ¿Por qué no pude acompañarte?

-Vicchan… no…

Sentí como la desesperación subía por mi garganta, realmente no entiendo porque todo esto está pasando, es tan difícil respirar mientras siento como las lágrimas salen con tal fuerza, fui el peor dueño que podrías haber tenido, el peor, ni siquiera fui capaz de cuidarte en todo momento, ni siquiera fui capaz de devolverte toda esa felicidad que tú me diste, solo te abandoné en este horrible lugar para que murieras… para que me abandonaras…

Lloré, como nunca antes lo había hecho, estaba ahí en el suelo sintiéndome miserable, sintiendo como todo se acababa con eso, lo mejor sería volver a casa y olvidar todo este sueño estúpido, simplemente no sirvo para el patinaje, no nací para esto, por más que me esfuerce, por más que lo intenté nunca las cosas funcionan bien, solo debo centrarme en las personas que…

Miré hacia el cielo, la lluvia limpió de cierto modo mi rostro, estaba mojado completamente y ese yeso que si bien estaba bajo mi chaqueta ya podía sentirlo más blando por culpa del agua que ya estaba presente en todo mi cuerpo, supongo que hice algo para merecer estar así en este momento.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuve ahí así de lamentable? No lo sé, pero me puse de pie de algún modo y caminé por las calles, tenía que volver al dormitorio.

-¡Yuuri!

Cuando entré me encontré con mi gran amigo, estaba mirándome enojado, comenzó a regañarme pero ni siquiera podía escucharlo, me guió de vuelta a mi habitación y me mandó a darme un baño aunque antes de que lo hiciera tomó un secador de cabello para intentar devolver a la normalidad el yeso de mi brazo que estaba muy húmedo y perdiendo la forma.

-Ya va a mejorar, tienes que ser positivo

Asentí, no podría entrenar por tres semanas, me gustaría volver a casa por ese tiempo, quizá me siento mejor estando con mi familia ese tiempo y así no le daré tantas vueltas al asunto o solo sea que quiero huir de aquí, no lo sé, pero… deseo verlos…

Luego de hacer todo lo necesario me fui a la cama, me sentía menos angustiado como antes, pero me seguía sintiendo horrible, no dormí mucho durante toda la noche, desperté sintiéndome terrible, el cuerpo me dolía y mucho, además de que mis ojos ardían demasiado, me salí de la cama a la hora de todos los días.

Me vestí con ropa normal y salí sin desayunar al centro de entrenamiento, ya no llovía como anoche pero tenía que hablar con mi entrenador para decirle sobre mi decisión, sobre mi cobarde elección de dejar todo atrás.

-Yuuri, no era necesario que vinieras hoy… tenías que descansar…-su rostro se llenó de preocupación apenas me vio, sumando mi brazo, mi cara debe ser lamentable.

-Volveré a casa

-¿Pasarás estás semanas de descanso con ellos?

-No… volveré a casa para siempre

Cuando le dije esas palabras todo se descontroló un poco, me habló de muchas cosas, mi esfuerzo, todo el tiempo invertido, pero todo lo que había pasado ayer me habían abierto los ojos a la realidad. Me sermoneó por horas, pero no me sentía con fuerzas para responderle y aumentar la discusión, solo fui a decírselo como una decisión tomada.

Me dijo que lo esperara, así que me fui a las gradas mientras miraba con bastante pesar como los demás entrenaban, está repleto de tanta gente talentosa, solo di un suspiro y miré mi brazo, yo era lo opuesto a toda esa gente genial.

Estuve perdido bastante rato en mis pensamientos cuando sentí que alguien chocaba con mi hombro, al mirar me impresioné al darme cuenta de que no era alguien, si no un enorme perro, sentí un fuerte dolor en mi estomago al verlo, mi pecho también se sintió pesado, sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, mi Vicchan era mucho más pequeño, pero se parecían. No sé cómo este perro llegó aquí pero comenzó a lengüetear mi rostro, no fui capaz de mantenerme fuerte por mucho, sentí como la desesperación escapaba de algún modo por mis ojos, con mi brazo que estaba en buen estado comencé a acariciar su pelaje mientras las lágrimas huían sin siquiera escuchar lo que yo les pedía.

Este pequeño comenzó a comportarse de forma cariñosa conmigo, incluso se subió sobre mí para pasar su lengua por mi rostro, como buscando que mis lágrimas pararan, aunque solo estaba logrando lo opuesto, es como si Vicchan me hubiese venido a visitar. Solo pude abrazarlo y dejar salir mi desesperación.

-Maccachin, estás molestándolo

Esa voz me trajo a la realidad, mi desesperación paró, me separé de él y aunque mis ojos seguían pareciendo llaves intenté calmarme, miré al sitio donde provenía la voz y quedé de piedra sin poder siquiera moverme o reaccionar.

-¿Te mordió? ¿Te hizo algo? ¿Por qué estás llorando?

Estaba desesperado, entonces quitó al perro de encima mío y me quedó mirando, fue difícil reaccionar, tenía a la persona más destacada en el patinaje frente a mí, a la persona que más admiro frente a mí y estaba preocupado por mi culpa, quizá regañaría a su pequeño por mi culpa, tuve que tomar aire y mover mi mano rápidamente como negación, fue la única respuesta que pude dar rápidamente.

-No me hizo nada, yo estoy bien…-fue difícil hablar, pero lo dije de algún modo.

-Pero…

Me miraba con preocupación, entonces yendo contra cualquier cosa que pude imaginar que pasaría, se sentó a mi lado y me extendió un pañuelo, parecía complicado por mis lágrimas, pero yo solo tenía que secarlas, tras el shock de ver a mi más grande ídolo a mi lado solo tenía que comportarme, arruinar las cosas con él tampoco es algo que pudiese hacer.

-¿Estás triste por tu brazo? ¿También patinas?

-Duele, pero no importa mucho, ya estaba fuera de esta temporada-susurré sintiéndome patético en ese momento, hasta la emoción del momento estaba desapareciendo.

-¿Entonces porque estabas tan triste abrazando a Maccachin? ¿Algo te tiene más triste que tu brazo?

-Mi cachorro…-tomé aire y decidí no hablar más.

Me puse de pie rápidamente y me guardé mi dolor, el tiene que estar concentrado en su participación de hoy, no tiene que escuchar a alguien tan deprimente como yo, solo tenía que quedarme yo solo con todo lo patético que puedo ser, no es su culpa.

-Ya estoy bien, siento haberte preocupado

-¿Por qué te disculpas? No me has hecho nada

-Por mostrarme tan patético frente a usted… yo… será mejor que me vaya o puedo pegarle mi mala suerte…

-Oye…-me afirmó de mi brazo bueno con bastante fuerza-no soy tan frívolo, ibas a decirme algo y te arrepentiste… ¿Por qué estás tan triste?

-Lo siento-susurré bajando mi mirada con desesperación.

Quería salir corriendo, quería huir de su mirada, lo había hecho sentir mal con mi desdicha, y no soy capaz de soltarme de su fuerte agarre y correr para desaparecer de su vista y así de su cabeza, pero no pude, entonces sentí que me atraía a su pecho con cuidado por mi brazo y una mano se posó en mi cabeza.

-Te escucharé

No sabía ni siquiera que decirle, por dónde empezar, que hacer, solo sentí ese nudo nuevamente y esas enormes ganas de seguir llorando brotado por mi garganta. Mi cuerpo temblaba, de verdad que no soy capaz de pensar con claridad. Se mantuvo así abrazándome por mucho tiempo, hasta que dejé de llorar nuevamente, entonces me separé con lentitud y lo miré avergonzado, por otro lado el me dedicó una enorme sonrisa como si no pasara nada.

-Es bueno desahogarse, espero pueda verte patinar más adelante

-No… yo no…

-¿Por qué?-puso mala cara.

-Voy a retirarme, supongo que para sumarse a mis malos resultados, mi brazo fue una señal

-¿No te gusta patinar entonces?-se veía confundido.

-Me encanta

-Entonces no te preocupes por puntajes, solo disfruta lo que haces-me despeinó-aunque debes de tener cuidado para no romperte más huesos

Solo pude sonreír de forma bastante triste a sus palabras, pero no iba a desquitarme con su buena intención, me imagino que lo que dijo solo funciona cuando sirves para algo, no como yo que solo saco malos resultados, después de todo el es un genio. Di un par de pasos para alejarme lo suficiente, lo quedé mirando, era la misma persona resplandeciente que admiro con toda mi alma, esa persona por la que estoy aquí de pie luchando por alcanzar aunque sea un poco sus pasos, pero ni siquiera puedo asimilar esta extraña casualidad, supongo que mi problema desde el inicio soy yo…

-Siento haber dado este espectáculo, por favor no se retrase mas por mi-hice una reverencia.

-Mi entrenador debe estar como loco buscándome-se rió relajado-¿Irás a ver el programa corto de hoy?

-Tengo boletos-susurré, aunque dudo ir fue lo único que salió de mis labios.

-Espero verte después de la presentación-me sonrió, entonces se puso de pie, iba a irse.

-¿Por qué espera verme?-pregunté sin entender.

-¿Por qué?-se giró a verme-es una buena pregunta

Entonces caminó para irse, me quedé a solas ahí y volví a caer sentado sin entender que fue lo que había pasado ahí, suspiré cansado mi cabeza dolía en ese momento, he llorado más de lo que he llorado en toda mi vida estos dos días, y ahora esas palabras tan descabelladas de la persona que más admiro en mi vida.

No entiendo porque querría verme hoy, no entiendo porque querría ver a una persona tan patética que lo único que hizo fue llorar frente a él sin siquiera explicarse, dejándole solo mal gusto de boca y entregándole nada mas molestias en un momento donde debería es relajarse completamente, no puedo entender que pasa por su cabeza.

-Yuuri

Mi entrenador había aparecido y se sentó a mi lado, estaba serio pero más tranquilo que antes de que comenzáramos a discutir con mi intención de abandonar todo.

-¿Tu cabeza se enfrió un poco? ¿De verdad piensas dejarlo?

-Sigo siendo malo en esto-susurré cansado-quiero volver a casa, ¿Puedo pensarlo ahí?

-¿Volverás con una respuesta?-sonaba derrotado.

-No lo sé-me puse de pie-si no estoy de regreso en tres semanas… tómelo como que si me retiré

-¿Nada que te diga te hará cambiar de opinión?

-Nada

Entonces comencé a caminar para irme del salón de patinaje, debía despejar mi mente un poco, así que dejando atrás todo ese complejo mundo quise volver al normal, la gente siempre estaba apurada caminando por las calles, nadie miraba a nadie, todos centrados en sus propios problemas y yo en este momento no soy muy diferente a ellos.

Conseguí un boleto para viajar mañana temprano, solo me quedaba volver al dormitorio y ordenar mis cosas, supongo que no podré ir a ver los programas cortos de hoy, dudo siquiera que eso lo afecte, solo estaba jugando conmigo cuando me vio ni siquiera debe de estar esperando a verme hoy.

Guardé mi ropa en mis maletas, solo dejé lo necesario para partir fuera, metí mis cosas más grandes en cajas, esas que no podría llevarme y que sé más adelante tendré que pedir que me las envíen a casa. Terminé con todo cuando ya estaba oscureciendo, los programas cortos ya deben de haber empezado, miré mi reloj para confirmarlo, aun podía llegar si lo intentaba, ¿Pero de verdad estaba bien si lo hacía?

-¡Yuuri!-apenas salí de mi habitación me topé con Pichit quien corría-vamos… aun llegamos a ver algunos programas cortos-comenzó a empujarme para que lo siguiera.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué estás aquí aun?-acepté que me empujara, supongo que solo eso necesitaba para decidir ir.

-Hoy Celestino andaba de muy mal humor, nos dejó entrenado hasta más tarde de lo normal, pensé que ya estarías allá…

-No iba a ir-susurré.

-Nada de eso tu amado Víctor estará ahí, solo espero a que alcancemos a verlo con todo este retraso

-¿Amado?

Me lo pregunté para mí más que para externalizarlo y me escuchara, entonces terminamos en un taxi donde me vi envuelto en las selfies de Pichit en el camino y su desesperación porque llegáramos a ver algunos programas cortos. Realmente me he comportado de mala forma desde anoche, pero ahora que dijo esas palabras era cierto, no existía nadie más en el mundo por quien me sintiera tan emocionado de ver, realmente tenía estas entradas desde hacía tanto tiempo y ahora solo las desechaba como un idiota, tuve al mismo Víctor a mi lado intentando consolarme y solo respondí de la peor forma a su buenas intenciones, ni siquiera pude ser sincero con él. Sé que lo de mi brazo y la muerte de Vicchan me ha tenido realmente mal, pero tengo que ser capaz de disfrutar el ver a mi mayor ídolo en persona hacer lo que mejor sabe.

Supongo que puedo tomar este momento como una despedida de todo.

Cuando llegamos tuvimos que correr, fue difícil pero mostrando nuestras entradas pudimos llegar a nuestros asientos, estaba en la mitad de la presentación de Christophe Giacomenti y según tengo entendido Víctor irá para el final, así que lo logramos.

-Qué carrera-respiraba agitado Pichit-llegamos a tiempo

-Creí que no lo lograríamos-le susurré en respuesta en igual estado que él.

-Espero y mañana podamos llegar a tiempo para ver el programa libre…-susurró.

-¿Eh?-me giré a mirarlo-sobre eso…-bajé mi mirada-no podré venir mañana

-¿Qué?-habló bastante fuerte mucha gente lo quedó mirando, al notarlo bajó su volumen-¿Por qué?

-Volveré a casa

-¿Justo mañana? Podrías haber esperado un día más… ¿Vas a estar con ellos mientras se cura tu brazo?-lo dijo más tranquilo y concentrándose en el programa del Suizo.

-Algo así, aunque… puede que no vuelva de allá

-¿Qué?-gritó de nuevo.

-No es seguro aun… pero estoy algo complicado y… supongo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es esperar… y pensar en casa…

-Pero Yuuri-tomó mis manos y miró serio-eres muy bueno… no te desanimes por tu brazo… ya verás que cuando sané podrás hacer todo mejor que antes…

-Gracias por eso-le sonreí.

-¿Qué harás con Vicchan mientras te vas? Yo puedo cuidarlo si…

-No será necesario-bajé mi mirada-no pude cuidarlo bien-le di una sonrisa dolida-el ayer recayó y no se salvó de eso…

-Yuuri…-vi aflicción en su mirada y entonces me abrazó fuerte-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Ahora entiendo porque llegaste así ayer… lo siento tanto, ni siquiera pude notarlo… soy un idiota…

-No es tu culpa… está bien…

-Es seguro que ni siquiera querías venir… y yo te obligué…

-No… necesitaba ese empujón… había esperado mucho por esto, por lo menos tengo que verlo en su programa corto-susurré.

-Ya hablaremos cuando volvamos al dormitorio

Me regañó, pero dejó el tema por ese momento, quedaban tres presentaciones antes de la de Víctor, todos eran increíbles mostrando todas sus habilidades y lo geniales que eran, me siento tan envidioso de su nivel, de lo fuerte que son, como me encantaría estar en su lugar, como amaría estar parado ahí y haciéndolo bien. Los puntajes que obtenían eran sueños lejanos para mí aun, cada uno era perfecto en diferentes niveles, todos tenían algo completamente único, son increíbles.

El momento de Víctor llegó, con Pichit nos quedamos estáticos mirando apenas había salido a la pista, todo había cambiado, su nivel de perfección era mayor a cualquiera, podía dominar la pista y la música a un nivel impensado, estoy impresionado de lo fuerte que es, de lo hermoso que se ve ahí moviéndose de forma tan delicada y maravillosa, estoy totalmente perdido en sus movimientos, sus saltos son otra cosa que aparte de ser perfectos daban aun mas esa sensación de estar viendo a alguien de otro planeta, realmente no existía nadie más bueno en esto que él.

Quiero ser como tu…

Fue como una brisa de aire que pasó mostrando su perfección al mundo y todo acabó con su pose final y los aplausos descontrolados de todo el mundo, solo pude quedarme estático en mi lugar, este sueño de verlo en persona y no solo por una pantalla se había hecho realidad, no puedo salir de mi estupor, de este nivel de admiración que solo había logrado incrementarse tras esto, no puedo mover mis manos siquiera para aplaudir, aunque mis ojos quisieron aguar el momento con lágrimas rebeldes. Fui capaz de ver la perfección con mis propios ojos.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí sin moverme, mis lágrimas pararon, pero esa sensación de haber conocido otro mundo en mi pecho no desaparecía, estoy tan embobado por su rutina, de pensar que esta misma tarde solo pude ser una molestia para él, de pensar que solo le entregué un momento desagradable y él pudo pararse ahí delante de todos como si nada.

Quiero ser alguien así de fuerte…

-¡Yuuri!-sentí que fui sacado de mi ensimismamiento por un movimiento brusco de Pichit y que esté comenzaba hablar desesperado-rompió el record… Yuuri… ¡Él rompió el record!

-¿Eh?-reaccioné y miré la pantalla viendo ese puntaje tan elevado mientras él celebraba y se mostraba tan feliz-pudimos ver como rompía su record-susurré sintiendo que las lágrimas caían de mis ojos de nuevo.

-Fue una presentación increíble

-Pichit…-reaccioné y lo afirmé de sus hombros-vi como Víctor rompía el record del programa corto…-la emoción comenzó a inundarme-siento que puedo morir ahora mismo

-Nada de eso-me regañó-aunque es increíble… me gustaría ser capaz de hacer un par de todos los saltos que puede hacer

-Yo también-le sonreí sintiendo las lágrimas en mis ojos aun-me gustaría ser un poco como él…

-Entonces tendrás que volver de tu casa para seguir entrenando aquí-me sonrió-debemos conmemorar este momento

Y comenzó a tomar muchas selfies, ambos realmente estábamos disfrutando ese momento, sé que no había anda más que pudiésemos hacer, pero estábamos emocionados, hasta eso sirvió como un nuevo aire para los dos, quizá ver a Víctor me dio un poco de luz en este momento tan complicado.

Mi corazón aun latía inmensamente rápido tras haber visto esa presentación que jamás desaparecería de mis recuerdos, gracias por darme un momento así de maravilloso Víctor.

Íbamos a irnos con Pichit, esperamos a que los pasillos se despejaran un poco para caminar a la salida, pero fui detenido por ese amable perro, ese que se puso de pie en ambas patas traseras apoyándose en mi pecho y comenzó a lengüetear mi rostro como si me extrañara.

-Hiciste un amigo Yuuri-dijo riéndose Pichit para tomar una foto sin detenerse a ayudarme-se parece a…-pero guardó silencio.

-¡Maccachin!-su dueño estaba ahí solo pude quedarme estático, aunque no podía verlo pude imaginarlo.

-Oh…-escuché la impresión en la voz de Pichit.

-¡Eres tú!-escuché su emoción al ayudarme a quitar de encima a su perro quien se movía por todos lados muy inquieto.

-¡Felicidades por tu marca!-dije haciendo una rápida reverencia.

-No me lo esperaba, fue genial conseguirla-habló sonriendo-te vez mucho mejor que esta mañana, eso me alegra…

-Lo siento por eso-susurré avergonzado.

-¿Eh? ¿Ya habías hablado con él antes?-habló Pichit-ni siquiera me lo dijiste… ¡Este momento requiere una foto!-sacó una foto y comenzó a correr-¡Nos vemos en el dormitorio!

-Tu amigo sí que tiene energías-se rió divertido.

-Un poco…

-Ahora necesito que me resuelvas una duda que he tenido todo el día… no podía concentrarme mucho mientras pensaba en eso…-se veía serio, no sé que habrá hecho que tenga tantas dudas, que tan importante pueda saber yo que lo haya desconcentrado pero me estoy sintiendo culpable-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-¿Eh?-me descoló de golpe, era lo menos que podría haber pensando, lo más alejado a cualquier cosa que podría haber preguntado, solo pude responder de forma automática-Katsuki Yuuri

-¡JAPAN!-sonaba emocionado.

-Si-le sonreí por su forma de hablar, me sentía como una gelatina por dentro, ni siquiera entiendo como las palabras salen con tal naturalidad de mis labios.

-¡Amazing! Tu sonrisa es hermosa… lo sabía

Apenas dijo esas palabras sentí como mi rostro se sonrojada de golpe, ¿Por qué él me estaría diciendo cosas así? No entiendo que está pasando, ¿Por qué el gran patinador poseedor de un nuevo record estaría diciéndome eso? ¿Por qué mi mayor ídolo, Víctor Nikiforov, estaría diciéndome eso? No soy capaz de entender que pasa.

-Si seguimos mucho tiempo aquí nos verán los periodistas-tomó mi muñeca y comenzó a correr llevándome con él.

Solo pude correr guiado por él, éramos seguidos por su perro quien lo tomó como un juego, entrabamos cada vez a sitios más alejados del poder que me daba el boleto que había conseguido, siento que me sacaran de ahí en cualquier momento, siento que en cualquier momento voy a morir o despertar de este sueño en mi habitación, pero no espero nada mejor que eso.

-¡SAFE!-dijo riéndose para detenerse tras una puerta-aquí ya no hay periodistas

-¿Por qué?-pregunté temblando aun por la carrera, por el contacto que habíamos tenido y por estar encerrados en esa especie de camerino.

-Fue divertido-se empezó a reír-¿Vendrás mañana también?-ignoró mi pregunta.

-Lo siento-susurré bajando mi mirada.

-¿Eh?-se veía desilusionado-¿No tienes un boleto? Puedo conseguirte uno ahora y…

-Tengo uno-susurré-los compré apenas salieron a la venta…

-¿Entonces?

-Tengo un vuelo en la mañana… volveré a casa

-¿Tenía que ser mañana? Podríamos haber salido con más tiempo-se dejó caer en un sofá con mala cara y comenzó a pensar en voz alta-si me escapo hasta muy tarde hoy, estaré en problemas con Yakov… bueno… no importa-se estaba riendo de todos modos-¿Vamos a pasear por la ciudad?

-¿Por qué yo? No puedo entenderlo-volví a preguntar tras la decisión que había tomado.

-Porque…-posó su dedo en su labio como si lo pensara y luego sonrió enormemente-quiero ver la sonrisa de Yuuri de nuevo

Me quedé como una estatua en mi lugar, había dicho mi nombre como si nada y con tal liviandad, y aun mas importante habló de querer ver mi sonrisa, solo nos vimos esta mañana por primera vez y le di la peor impresión que podría haberle dado, un idiota que lloraba abrazando su perro buscando de algún método estúpido que ese abrazo le llegara a Vicchan, un idiota que no le respondió como debía a su preocupación, soy un imbécil y aun así, siento que mi cerebro se acaba de fundir ante sus intenciones.

-¿Yuuri?-reaccioné cuando su cara estaba realmente cerca y frente a la mía-¿Estás bien? ¿Pasó algo?

-¿Estoy muerto verdad? Esto no puede estar pasando… es imposible-comencé a pedirle con desesperación-¿Vas a llevarme al cielo verdad?

-¿Eh?-se empezó a reír-nada de eso, solo te pedí un paseo por la ciudad… aunque… si quieres que te lleve al cielo lo haré-se veía emocionado.

Nuevamente sentía como el humo comenzaba salir por culpa de mis procesos neuronales acelerados por sus palabras, estoy muerto, aunque me dijera lo contrario no encuentro otra respuesta, además era lo único que podía pasarme después de quebrarme el brazo, la muerte de Vicchan y que decidiera retirarme, estoy seguro que morí.

-Vamos… tenemos que huir también, pero tengo que ser un buen padre y llevarme a Maccachin conmigo o de verdad no podremos salir…

Nuevamente me sacó a rastras de ahí y aunque esta vez no corríamos, debió ser mucho más cuidadoso para poder pasar desapercibidos de todos los que aun seguían dando vueltas por ahí, muchos periodistas, las comitivas de los participantes y todos serían un problema si veían a Víctor Nikiforov intentando escapar, más ahora que todos querían la exclusiva de su nuevo record.

Pero Víctor estaba seguro del camino que seguía, incluso había logrado calmar a Maccachin para que no corriera desesperado por todos lados y nos seguía con mucha cautela, parecía acostumbrado a huir de estos lugares. Solo me dejé llevar por él en silencio, podía ver sus expresiones de mucha diversión, todo esto era un juego para él, y aunque eso no me molesta para nada, siento que está por meterse en graves problemas por todo esto.

-Somos libres-sonrió cuando ya pisamos la calle por el estacionamiento trasero de ese enorme recinto olímpico.

-¿No tendrá muchos problemas después?-pregunté inocentemente.

-Claro-sonrió como si no le importara-Yakov me está regañando siempre así que uno mas o uno menos ya no me afecta nada, entonces Yuuri, ¿Dónde vamos?

-¿Eh? ¿Yo tengo que decidirlo?-me exalté, ni siquiera había pensado en eso, terminé metido en su juego sin siquiera pensarlo, ¿Por qué tengo que hacer eso? ¿No era su plan el salir así? No sé siquiera donde podría llevarlo, ¿Qué diablos pasa por su cabeza?

-No conozco esta ciudad, llévame a un sitio donde seas capaz de divertirte, porque te dije que quería verte sonreír-posó su mano en mi rostro.

-No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué debería de pasarme esto? ¿Por qué en especial tú me invitarías a pasear solos por esta horrible ciudad? ¿Por qué buscarías tantos problemas por alguien que no conoces?-me desesperé, solo dejé salir mis inseguridades de golpe, ya me estaba volviendo loco.

-Ya te dije, solo quiero conocer la ciudad, además de que quiero ver una sonrisa en tu rostro, ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto entenderlo? Has preguntado muchas veces ya…

-No me hace sentido-susurré-lo siento… es que todo es como sueño, siempre te he admirado, siempre, y que de forma tan inexplicable aparecieras frente a mí en este momento tan complejo, que fueras tan amable… yo… solo no lo entiendo…

-Le das demasiadas vueltas a las cosas Yuuri, ¡Relax!-me afirmó de los hombros con una enorme sonrisa-¿Por qué no solo piensas en divertirte un poco? Así llego con un nuevo aire al programa libre de mañana y tú te quitas algo de estrés por tu brazo… ambos felices… ¿Eso te convence?

-Vayamos

Terminé rindiéndome a sus palabras, acabé llevándolo a un sitio donde pudiese probar comida local, aunque no sé donde dejaremos a su cachorro mientras lo hacemos, entramos a uno de los más sencillos, después de todo si íbamos a uno muy lujoso quizá nos reconocieran o algo así. Estuvimos ahí por horas, hablaba demasiado, yo me sentía nervioso así que solo podía escucharlo, podía asentir, pero no me sentía lo suficientemente confiado para hablarle mucho mas, él es una eminencia para mi, él es mi mayor ídolo, me siento tan indefenso en un momento así, me siento tan débil, tan pequeño que no sé cómo reaccionar.

Luego de comer me vi en la obligación de detenerlo en su intención de comenzar a beber, mañana tenía una importante competencia no podía ser tan desconsiderado, solo ahí pude detenerlo, entonces su rostro se veía más feliz que en todo ese tiempo que estuvimos en el restaurante, me dijo que quería caminar, así que salimos y a pesar de lo fría de la noche hoy no llovería, así que accedí en que un parque podría ser un buen lugar para que Maccachin se divirtiera.

-Ayer llovía mucho, pero hoy está increíblemente agradable

-Hace frío-susurré-es invierno…

-¿Esto invierno? Parece un cálido día de primavera para mí-se veía divertido.

-Bueno… dudo que esto pueda compararse con Rusia-me reí también.

-Si-me sonrió feliz-logré otra sonrisa sincera…

-¿Puedo preguntar porque?-susurré nervioso, terminamos sentándonos en una banca de plaza donde Maccachin en vez de decidir jugar se tiró sobre mi y comenzó a lengüetear mis manos.

-Si Maccachin te tomó ese cariño es porque no eres alguien malo… además… sentí como que quería parar tus lágrimas y verte feliz

-Siento haberte causado lastima-susurré bajando mi mirada y acariciando a Maccachin quien feliz respondía a mis muestras de cariño.

-No fue lástima, no soy alguien tan… ¿Bueno?-se veía complicado con sus palabras-creo que fui impulsivo pidiéndote que fueras a verme y todo eso, dudaba encontrarte siquiera, supuse que todo quedaría en ese encuentro… pero Maccachin se volvió loco en el camerino y se arrancó… me impresionó que fuera directo a ti… así que me dije… ¿Por qué no huir contigo y ver tu sonrisa?

Seguí mirando a Maccachin, no podía siquiera girarme a mirarlo, sentía mi rostro arder, estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas y se bien que puede verlo de reojo, no necesita siquiera mucho esfuerzo, tengo ganas de seguir preguntando "¿Por qué?", me muero de ganas de saber más, pero esto no saldrá de esta escapada, necesito ser solo el fan, porque si siento que mi corazón está latiendo como loco y mi rostro está completamente sonrojado por otra razón, no querré subirme a ese avión mañana y al final seré el único que se quede aquí como un idiota.

-Eres increíble-susurré tras un largo silencio-gracias por tenderme esa mano… lo necesitaba

-No solo es tu brazo lo que te tiene mal, ¿Verdad?

-Tenía un cachorro muy parecido a Maccachin… me acompañó desde pequeño… pero estando aquí en Detroit comenzó a decaer… estuvo encerrado en la clínica veterinaria por mucho tiempo hasta que anoche ya no lo soportó mas…-susurré sintiendo la angustia en mi estómago, quizá ya estaba llorando, no lo sé, pero no podía dejar de acariciar el pelaje de Maccachin mientras dejaba salir mi dolor.

-Ya veo…-posó su mano en mi cabeza pero no hizo ningún otro movimiento, hubo silencio por un instante bastante largo-no quiero siquiera pensar en cómo estaría yo si algo le pasara a Maccachin… siento haber sido tan insensible

-¿Insensible?-susurré confundido y me lo quedé mirando-no has sido nada de eso, yo no te lo dije antes, tampoco es como si tuvieras que saberlo, además te agradecí, no estoy reclamando nada…

-Quiero verte patinar-dijo de la nada-¿Por qué no nos encontramos en algún campeonato?

-¿Eh?-lo miré estático por su rápido cambio de ánimos.

-Para la próxima temporada ya estarás bien… vamos Yuuri…

-Me encantaría decir que si con fuerza y todo, pero no soy tan bueno…-hablé avergonzado-siento que jamás seré capaz de llegar a un torneo tan impactante como en el que estás ahora…

-Te esforzarás y lo harás-me dijo sonriendo como si no hubiese escuchado nada de lo que le dije.

-¿Y si no soy capaz de lograrlo?-pregunté temeroso.

-Lo harás-siguió con su ferviente decisión.

-Está bien…-sonreí ante su decisión tomada y que parecía irrevocable-lo intentaré

-¡Sí! Eso quería escuchar-me abrazó fuerte ignorando mi brazo en esta ocasión, me encogí un poco por el dolor y él se separó de mi con cara de culpa-lo siento…

-Está bien-le sonreí.

Si él me estaba pidiendo que lo intentara, si mi mayor ídolo me lo pedía, supongo que puedo seguir intentándolo un poco más, después de todo si lo logro seré capaz de poder hablar de nuevo con él de esta forma tan cómoda, como si fuéramos amigos y no como desconocidos.

Nos pusimos a caminar nuevamente, se había hecho realmente tarde y las calles de Detroit no son tan seguras, lo mejor sería que cada cual volviese a sus dormitorios, solo podía encaminarlo a un sitio donde pudiese subirse a un auto que lo llevase de vuelta a su hotel. Se siente bastante triste está caminata de despedida, pero… también me siento feliz de poder haber conseguido esta salida tan impresionante, porque jamás podría decir soñada, porque con ser capaz de verlo en persona para mí ya era suficiente, esto estaba fuera de cualquier cosa que pudiese imaginar para desear.

-Aquí podrás tomar un auto que te lleve a tu hotel-le sonreí deteniéndome.

-Esto es algo así como triste, pero estaré atento a ti la próxima temporada Yuuri, así que no se te ocurra desaparecer-me dijo posando su mano en mi cabeza y despeinándola.

-Daré mi mejor esfuerzo-susurré sonriendo por lo que había logrado, me hizo cambiar mi decisión de dejarlo todo de forma tan rápida.

-Te esperaré-me sonrió de vuelta.

-No me cabe duda que destacarás demasiado mañana en el programa libre, intentaré verlo donde sea que esté…

-Búscalo aunque sea online, porque aunque no estés ahí… mi presentación de mañana será para ti, creo que será mejor que la de hoy… así que maravíllate y mírame Yuuri

-¿Yo?-me sonrojé otra vez-¿Es una broma?

-No lo es…-puso cara de seriedad pero terminó sonriendo-te prometo que será para ti… así que ni siquiera despegues la vista

-Si-susurré bajando mi mirada avergonzado.

Tras eso no sucedió nada mas, él se subió a su taxi y se fue, apenas dejé de ver el auto a lo lejos sentí como la tensión y el nerviosismo del momento me dejaban temblando, ¿Cómo es que esto siquiera pasó? Esto no es más que un sueño que se realizó cuando no me di cuenta, solo fui capaz de aprovechar el segundo acto, pero si este encuentro jamás hubiese sucedido, solo estaría subiéndome a un avión mañana tomando la decisión de dejar todo y jamás regresar, pero estaré subiéndome con la renovada decisión de continuar con mas fuerzas para ser capaz de verlo otra vez.

Volví a los dormitorios, ya estaba todo oscuro, después de todo mañana todos debían entrenar realmente temprano, me fui directo a mi habitación y me encontré a Pichit dormido sobre mi cama con su celular a un lado, me tardé mucho más de lo que pensé que tardaría.

-Pichit…-comencé a moverlo con cuidado para despertarlo-Pichit ya llegué…

-¿Yuuri?-se levantó y me quedó mirando desorientado-volviste…

-Siento haber tardado tanto

-Oh… no te disculpes-despertó de golpe-estabas con Víctor Nikiforov… ¿Desde cuándo son amigos?-saltó sobre mi lleno de curiosidad.

-Me lo encontré esta mañana en el centro de entrenamiento-susurré.

-¿Estuvo ahí?-se exaltó-si lo hubiesen notado habría sido un tremendo escándalo, ¿Y donde fueron? ¿Qué pasó?-insistió mas.

-Solo salimos a pasear-susurré-lo llevé a un sitio donde comer y después fuimos a un parque para que Maccachin jugara

-Mmm… no suena nada convincente, esperaba algo mucho más… no sé… emocionante… ¿Por qué te invitó y estaba tan feliz de verte?

-Es alguien muy impulsivo-le dije riendo por eso, esa era la verdad-por lo menos me sentí muy feliz de ese encuentro, me siento mucho mejor…-susurré tranquilo al final.

-¡Eso es genial! Me hace tan feliz verte mejor-me dijo emocionado Pichit.

-Hay otra cosa más…-dije de la nada, tenía que decirle.

-Sabía que pasó algo mas…-su emoción volvió de golpe-¿Hiciste cosas con Víctor?

-¿Hacer cosas?-lo miré sin entender-digamos que me convenció de intentarlo un poco mas…

-Eso es mucho mejor… tengo que darle las gracias… Yuuri… tienes que volver entonces… estaré esperando por ti…-me abrazó y no encontró nada mejor que sacar una foto para conmemorar el momento.

Luego de eso se fue a su habitación, me recosté un poco en la cama, no tenía ni cerca de dos horas para dormir, así que era lo mejor que podía hacer, dejé la alarma colocada por si acaso y decidí descansar un poco, este día de por si había sido muy movido y me siento aniquilado físicamente, aunque tengo una hermosa sensación en el pecho en este momento, supongo que puedo llamarlo esperanza.

Hablé con Celestino y le dije mi nueva decisión, eso lo dejo tranquilo y pude volver a casa, esta vez iba con un fuerte dolor que es la ausencia de Vicchan, pero con una nueva mirada en mi vida, con la nueva esperanza de volver a iniciar para ser capaz de encontrarme con mi mayor ídolo nuevamente, por ser capaz de verlo nuevamente y ya no mostrarle esta cara horrible, sino que estar frente a él de nuevo con mi mejor mirada, poder pararme frente de él y decirle que me esforcé para poder encontrármelo nuevamente, que hice todo lo que mi cuerpo me permitió, necesito poder verlo otra vez, necesito estar bien y deseo que sus ojos me miren otra vez.

Su presentación fue realmente sublime, mucho más deslumbrante que aquella que logré ver sentado en esas graderías donde consiguió su record, ahora su mirada estaba completamente enfocada en lo que hacía, se veía realmente motivado, estaba feliz realizando su presentación, ya me encontraba llorando en mi asiento del avión viendo esa presentación tan perfecta, el lo había conseguido otra vez, nuevamente un record y claramente había ganado su medalla de oro, estoy tan emocionado, tan feliz, tan idiotizado mirándolo.

¿Es verdad que esa presentación fue para mí?

¿De verdad puedo creer eso?

¿Puedo aferrarme a esa pequeña luz?

Quizá mi corazón esté latiendo más rápido que antes al verlo, tal vez me estoy aferrando a una ilusión idiota, pero…

Te convertiste en mi esperanza Víctor Nikiforov…

* * *

Gracias por leer hasta el final~ espero les haya gustado y no tenga muchos errores


End file.
